Euphoria
by Odji
Summary: After spending many nights together, Grell and Claude have grown a bit fond of each other. It seems to be a night like all the others... but will things be different this time? Claude/Grell. Lemon PWP
1. Chapter 1

AN: This lemon was not done by myself, but by a friend who wishes to remain anonymous. No plot, just pure lemon for all your viewing pleasures ;) We hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Euphoria

* * *

Claude reached up, and slowly drew down his black tie, revealing just the tiniest portion of his pale neck. As the tie fell to the ground, he moved back, and unbuttoned the first button of his coat, then started going down the buttons, sighing as he reached the last one. He shrugged off the coat, and it dropped off his shoulders, leaving him to work on his white shirt.

He eased down on to the bed, and leaned against the wall as he started on his shirt buttons. He used one hand to undo them, using the other to reach down, and perversely rub the growing bulge in his trousers. His gold eyes trailed up to his intended mate, the red-haired reaper who stared back at him in stunned arousal.

Claude gave a small, content grin, and sat up to wriggle out of his shirt, before glancing back down at his clothed hips. He pulled the belt out with ease, and flicked his wrist, making the redhead who observed him gasp as a 'crack' rang out. As his belt joined the other articles of clothing on the ground, a red mark began to bloom over his pale skin.

At last, the black jeans were slowly pulled down, revealing the expanse of his lovely, flawless legs, and leaving only his gray boxers on. Grell couldn't stand still any longer. He began a slow strip tease of his own, and Claude smirked, letting his trousers fall to the floor as he observed the reaper. Grell was trying not to look shy as he let his red coat drop and started to take off his vest. The redhead gave Claude a seductive, icy look, before baring his shark-like teeth in a snarl, making the demon tremble all over.

"Ready for the best night of your life, Claude?" the reaper hissed sexily as he lifted a leg onto the bed. The noticeable tent in his pants was a sight for Claude to bemuse, but he soon let it go, and moved to the entertainment of getting the rest of his partner's clothes off. Grell really could be a reaper to die for beneath that frightfully flamboyant personality, and Claude was just starting to learn that. He slowly pulled off the other's trousers, smirking when he saw the lacy, black and red panties beneath.

"Well, I shouldn't have expected anything else," he sneered, to which the redhead rolled his eyes.

"You're so cruel, my Clauddy. Why can't you just go with it?" Grell protested. Claude looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"I want more," he said with a dangerous growl in his tone. Grell gave a wide grin, before getting up on his knees, and starting to pull down the underwear, showing Claude his least feminine aspects as he did so.

"You know~," he hummed as he began to work on getting the demon's boxers off. "Being male does have its perks. Not quite enough to outweigh the glory of bearing a child, perhaps, but... say, if I ever need to take control..."

"Heh. I'd like to see you try," Claude challenged, before leaning forward and sealing Grell's lips.

They hummed in sync, and Claude reached forward, and held Grell's face in his hands, nipping gently on the reaper's bottom lip - just enough to draw blood. As the metallic taste mingled into the kiss, Grell plunged his tongue into the demon's mouth. The ravenette moaned, rolling his hips, creating delicious friction as their bare erections rubbed together.

"Nng- Grell...," Claude grunted, reaching forward and gripping the reaper's hips with clawed hands. "I want you."

The redhead grinned. "Well, Clauddy, I'm no virgin, but I think there's something you're forgetting."

"Damn," Claude groaned, reaching over to the nightstand for a condom and lubricant. He hated how Grell wanted to take these measures - he was a demon, for crying out loud!

After Claude had met Grell's little requirements, he looked up at the reaper for his confirmation. The redhead responded by giggling, and brushing the sweat-dampened locks of hair from Claude's face.

"Yes. I'm ready now," he whispered, entangling his fingers in the wet hair as he blew Claude a kiss.

The demon's eyes raked over the other's toned body, and he huffed impatiently, wanting nothing more than to be completely buried within his partner. Grell repositioned himself slightly, and took a hold on the demon's stiff member, blushing as he felt the tip against his entrance. He took a deep breath, and slowly lowered himself on the other male's hard length.

"Ah-!" he gasped, his face flushing the color of his hair. "C-Claude...!"

The demon hissed, desperate to thrust himself deep within the reaper, but resisting, as he knew too well that one wrong move could get Grell's experienced body snatched away from him. He groaned as a replacement for the action, just giving Grell the slightest encouragement to get on with it. The redhead sighed, leaning in, and planting a kiss on Claude's nose. "Hush, darling... I'm fine," he murmured, starting to sink lower. He held on to the demon's shoulders as the large erection filled him, silently praying that the demon didn't buck his hips (like last time). He soon managed to get himself fully seated, however, and he gave the ravenette a grin. "Phew. Never easy at first."

Claude responded with an animalistic growl, and Grell giggled, always loving to get the demon just a touch frustrated. He gave his partner a nice, sloppy kiss on the lips, at last starting to move. The spider demon's growl morphed into a sort of purr, and the reaper smiled, watching as Claude's tense expression became a relaxed one. He rode the ravenette at a slow, but somewhat satisfying pace, rocking back and forth against the other's hips and enjoying the expression on Claude's hands on his lower back slipped a little lower, and the redhead winced when he felt the demon's black nails digging into his skin.

"Easy, now," he cooed. Claude looked back at him, and a flash of red gleamed in the demon's eyes. Grell sighed, and leaned forward, still rolling his hips into the demons, but wrapping his arms around Claude's neck in silent permission to pick it up.

The spider demon complied all too quickly, gripping Grell's hips and starting a hard, fast rhythm. Grell shut his eyes from the sudden intensity, giving a high moan as he felt the demon brush up against his sweet spot. He clawed at the demon's back, leaving white lines in his wake as he was pounded into.

"Grell," the demon husked breathily into his ear. "How close are you?"

The reaper mewled and shook his head to indicate that he wasn't very close to release, and Claude groaned, before pushing the reaper back so that he could get the desired angle. He struck Grell's prostate almost immediately, and the redhead gasped, clutching at Claude's arms as his last attempt to stay close to his mate. He clung helplessly as the demon bucked into his warmth, giving a delicious moan as the heat began to collect in his groin.

His climax was building at a rapid pace, and he communicated this to his lover by gasping out the demon's name. The demon's eyes widened slightly as he understood what Grell was conveying, before he gave a curt nod and closed his golden gaze altogether.

Why couldn't this pleasure last forever?

"Claude! Hah, Claude, harder!" Grell cried out desperately, before his voice broke as a hand wrapped around his own arousal.

Thrown into ecstacy, the reaper arched his back, loudly moaning the name of his partner. Claude twitched as the reaper's climax hit, a little frustrated that his lover had gotten to it first. But within the second, pleasure took him over as well, and Claude gave a breathy groan as he felt himself release.

"Grell!" he snarled, before grabbing the reaper's shoulders and slamming him into a harsh kiss.

Their tongues battled passionately as white clouded their vision, and both parties panted heavily, their chests heaving. As the daze of their orgasms began to die down, Grell lied down and cuddled up close to his partner.

"... Claude...," he whispered.

"Nn?"

"When are we meeting again?" the redhead murmured. The demon gave a small grin, holding the reaper close.

"You know... I don't think I'm going to let you go anywhere for a while."

AN: Hope you guys liked it! My friend loves feedback and will be watching for reviews, so please give her something to read ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My wonderful friend was super expired by a few reviews that she got, and decided to make a follow-up chapter for me to post :3 Hope you all enjoy this as much as the last!

* * *

It had been two weeks, and Grell had not yet left Claude Faustus's sleeping chambers. The demon would bring him food and water, but would hardly speak to him, before suddenly becoming the devil he was as night fell. Grell had bothered getting dressed, and instead just lied in bed, sore. Things were starting to get a little painful like this. He felt like nothing more than the demon butler's plaything, even though for a moment he had felt as though he had the emotional connection.

Creak...

Grell's emerald eyes rolled towards the door, and Claude glanced at him with lust already shining in his gaze. That look... at first, when they were just fooling around with each other, it had been nice for Grell. He liked to feel wanted. But not anymore. Not like this. The butler sauntered towards him, and sat down on the bed.

"Was dinner to your liking?" he questioned.

"Yes, Claude," Grell murmured, rolling on to his side, away from the demon. Claude frowned slightly, as this was the first time he'd gotten this passive response.

"Hey...," Claude murmured, a slight hiss to his voice. "Grell, is there any particular reason you seem to be dissatisfied today?" he questioned, before leaning in and brushing the red locks away from Grell's pale neck, enabling him to close his lips over the back of the reaper's neck. He sucked harshly, claiming the spot as his own, and growling as Grell kept quiet. He bit down slightly, and the redhead gave a short sigh, proving Claude's suspicions.

Grell was getting bored of him.

"Listen, reaper, you belong to me now," he snarled into the redhead's ear. "Our arrangement is as follows; I handle all of the reapings you are assigned by eating the souls, and I return the favor by giving you all of the 'love' you want."

"This isn't love," Grell finally spoke. "And it's awful bold of you to think that I want to spend the rest of my afterlife as your sex slave."

Claude was taken back. "Are you getting cross with me, reaper?"

The redhead sat up, and placed his hands in his lap. "Lie down, Clauddy. I'm ready now," Grell said.

The demon smirked, and rolled on to his back, and Grell moved into his lap, as always. But something was different this time. He looked at the hungry gaze that Claude was giving him, and was filled with a new emotion. He didn't want to be Claude's plaything, not tonight.

Too often during their lovemaking did he think about shoving away and running, but he couldn't, because he was honestly in love with the demon, and had been since much before they began living together. It started when they first decided to have their secret 'friends-with-benefits' relationship, and now, his emotions were at full blast. As such, he didn't know how to go about rebelling against the demon, but he knew now. He gave a wide grin.

"Oh? I haven't seen that smile of yours in a while. Thinking of something new?" Claude questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Grell nodded.

"And I promise, my Clauddy, it will thrill you to the bone." The reaper took off Claude's tie, and took each of the demon's hands, and the demon chuckled when he saw where things were going.

"I see," he laughed. "You were getting upset about the claw marks I've been leaving. Go ahead. I want to see what you can do on your own, reaper." Grell tied the demon's wrists to the bed posts, and, once he had his partner restrained, he unbuttoned the demon's shirt. Claude observed with an amused expression as Grell opened his shirt, before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on the demon's lips. The ravenette started to kiss back, but the reaper backed off before the demon even got the chance. The redhead then started to place small kisses along Claude's jawline, moving down the demon's neck, and resisting the urge to giggle when Claude shuddered from the damp skin that felt cold. The reaper nipped at Claude's collarbone, eliciting a gasp, as well as a growl. "Reaper, you're starting to cross a line," the ravenette warned. Grell responded by licking the small cut, picking up the couple beads of blood, and kissing the other again. He then began to slowly pull down Claude's pants, and the pale-skinned demon gave another hiss. "Reaper," he repeated, clear irritation in his voice. "You undress first."

"Sorry," Grell replied, starting to undress only when Claude was lying bare on the bed. He got his clothes off quickly, not letting the demon enjoy the sight in the slightest. He then reached up, and slid three fingers into his own mouth.

"Oh? Preparing yourself today? How rare," Claude snickered. "I hope that's not some sort of ploy for teasing me, because I won't be able to wait for long."

"Not today, honey," Grell cooed, before spreading the demon's pale legs apart. As Claude looked at the reaper, a look of horror slowly clouding his features, the redhead admired his partner's extremely pale thighs. Revenge was going to be sweet. He moved his hand down, and rubbed the demon's smooth rear, before a finger slipped between the two halves. Claude gasped, finally realizing what was going on.

"No," he snarled. "Grell, no. I'll kill you the second you decide - ah-!"

Grell smirked at the moan as he slid a finger into the demon's entrance, satisfied immensely by Claude's expression. "What was that, Clauddy?"Grell said. "Because I can't quite tell if that was a gasp of anger, or a gasp of pleasure."

"Grell...," Claude whispered. "Where's this coming from?"

"Do you remember, a while back, I told you that if I ever needed to, I would dominate you?" Grell said. Claude growled low in his throat, a vibrating noise that made the reaper's arousal swell.

The redhead began to move his finger in and out of the demon, and Claude made a sound akin to a whimper, making Grell feel much more at ease. Claude didn't look like he was at all suffering, but the small amount of discomfort he was feeling was enough for Grell to feel as if he'd gotten even. And so, the redhead inserted another finger, and Claude looked at him with an expression that said, all too plainly, 'This freaking hurts, Grell.'

Grell shushed his demon mate, and stroked a hand through the raven hair, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you for putting up with this, darling," he soothed as he added a third finger. "It's sweet of you."

The demon opted to remain silent, and Grell giggled, before giving the other another fleeting kiss. He pulled his fingers out of the demon, and looked over at the nightstand, where a few condoms and a nearly empty bottle of lubricant was.

"You said you didn't need that, right?" he teased, but looking back at the demon's terrified expression, he giggled and continued to calm his mate. As he reassured Claude that he'd be gentle, he put on a condom and lubricant. "Do you remember our first time together, Clauddy?" Grell questioned. The demon rolled his eyes.

"As if I would put effort into remembering something so trivial."

"Tsk, tsk, Clauddy, you shouldn't get on my nerves tonight," Grell said, making a point of settling between Claude's legs and trailing a nail around the other's chest. The demon immediately caught the other's drift, and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Grell, please," he muttered. "Just get it over with." Although a bit annoyed, Grell obediently positioned himself, and gently began to push his length into Claude's entrance.

The demon gasped, and his wrists pulled painfully against their binds. His mouth hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut, his hair disheveled and beads of sweat adorning his temple, Grell couldn't help but find the sight unbelievably erotic. He sank himself further into the demon, wondering to himself why he hadn't tried this sooner. "Guh- Grell...!" Claude hissed, clenching his teeth as the reaper moved further within him.

"Claude, is this your first time getting this role?" the reaper asked quietly. Claude only glared at him, proving the redhead's suspicions. "I see," Grell murmured. "Don't worry. Relax, and then tell me when you want me to move." As the ravenette gradually became accustomed to Grell's length, the reaper wrapped a hand around Claude's half-hard member and stroked it, distracting him from the pain. Frankly, it was damn hard not to move, but Grell was patient, and he certainly didn't want to ruin it after he'd gotten this far. And at last, about a full minute later, Claude nodded for Grell to go on. The reaper began to rock slowly in and out of Claude's tight entrance, sighing in pleasure at the sensation.  
Maybe being male really did have some perks.

Claude panted, pulling once more against the binds, and Grell realized in pleasant suprise that the demon probably needed something to hold on to for support. Always ready to serve, he immediately took off the tie, and Claude's hands were almost immediately on his petite shoulders, the nails digging into his flesh. "Grell," Claude hissed, suddenly giving a small move of his own. Grell was shocked to see the demon's hips move towards him, meeting a thrust, and he was almost more suprised when the demon's head flopped to the side as he shuddered.

He was enjoying it.

"Oh, my Clauddy, I'm so glad," Grell whispered, picking up the pace slightly. "I thought you'd hate me for this."

The ravenette gave a small shake of his head, his chest moving rhythmically up and down as he breathed. "Everything has a positive."

"Very true, darling," Grell sighed as he moved faster still.

The rhythm picked up further, when Grell angled himself in a way that made the nails digging into his shoulders pierce the skin. "Grell!" Claude groaned, arching forward.

"Mm, there, honey?" Grell husked. "No worries, I've got- mm- guh- good aim... mm!" Claude began to moan louder as Grell started to hit his sweet spot, when Grell reached down and began to quickly pump his length. He was shocked by how good the combined pleasures were,and understood now how the reaper managed to beat him to climax nearly every time. He buried his head in Grell's shoulder, clawing at his partner's back as he was engulfed by the waves of ecstacy that wracked his body.

"Grell...! Hah, Grell!" Claude shouted, getting closer and closer to release with each thrust. He was on the edge, about to be sent over it, when Grell pulled out and released him. It didn't look like the reaper wanted to, and Claude couldn't even begin to fathom what had spurred this turn of events. "... Hah... hahh... what... are you doing...?" Claude snarled. "Finish...!"

Grell shook his head, blushing darkly. "No," he said simply. Claude reached over, and grabbed the reaper's shoulders in a vice, his golden eyes wild. His soaked hair fell into his yellow gaze in an unbelievably sexy way, and Grell gave a small, tight smile.

"Why not...?" Claude protested. "You... hah... you aren't... hah... done either..."

"Tell me you love me, Claude," Grell requested. The demon cocked his head slightly, perplexed.

"... Why?"

"Just do it. Then I'll finish, I promise," Grell said. Claude rolled his eyes.

Reapers.

"I love you," he said. Grell smiled, and came back in, his lips meeting Claude's in a tender, 'sorry-for-the-wait' kiss. He then re-entered the demon once more, and quickly picked up from where they'd left off. Being temporarily held back from his orgasm made the pleasure feel twice as intense when it started again, and Claude gave a contented sigh, wrapping his arms around Grell's upper body and just holding him close. "I love you," he repeated, simply testing the words. It was a weird phrase, but it didn't sound too bad. Maybe he'd say it more often.

"I love you, too, honey," Grell whispered, bare joy in his voice. Claude groaned, biting down on Grell's shoulder, but this time, in a desperate act to keep the reaper close instead of an animalistic way to possess him. He was close. "Mm, Claude~!" Grell cried as he came, and Claude twitched in annoyance, even in his current state.

Damn, how did he do that every time?

The next thrust made the demon see stars, and he threw his head back, giving a thrilled moan as Grell squeezed his erection. "Gre-eaahh!" he cried, his back arching off of the bed as he experienced the best orgasm he'd ever had. He slowly settled again, his heart hammering in his chest, and he looked up at the reaper who lied on top of him, exhausted.

"... Claude?"

"Mm...?"

"Did you mean it... when you said you loved me...?"

"... Mm. I've been ordered not to lie," Claude said.

"... That's nice..."

"... I do it anyway...," Claude admitted. "... But not this time." Grell giggled, and nuzzled into the demon's neck as he slowly pulled out of his lover. "... So, have you done this with any other men?"

"This? You mean, played the dominant one?" Grell questioned. "... Nope."

"... Damn...," Claude sighed, his entire body going limp. "Well... you did a good job at it."

Grell gave another small laugh, and snuggled up close to the demon, before murmuring, "You liked it?"

Claude gave a weak grin as he tiredly closed his eyes.

"No, my lady, I might go as far as to say that I loved it."


End file.
